I Loathe You!
by observaant- not mean
Summary: Do you ever wonder why Ino and Neji never interact?[even if you don’t care] It’s not because that they’re not on the same team or he’s older than she is, & doesn't know who she is ... It’s because Ino secretly LOATHES Neji.


This is a majorly stupid little one-shot. Inspired by some comic thing I saw.

A non Neji bashing story!

This story probably takes place before Sasuke is a traitor and blah , blah...

But read and review anywayz!

**Summary: **Do you ever wonder why Ino and Neji never interact? even if you don't care It's not because that they're not on the same team or he's older than she is ... It's because Ino secretly LOATHES Neji.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**

* * *

**

I Loathe You!

Yamanaka Ino was hiding in the bushes with a munching Choji sitting beside her.

She clenched her fist in frustration. Ino was staring at the one person who she hated with all her heart. She hated him more than she hated Sakura! And Sakura and she use to compete with each other for her beloved Sasuke-kun!

"Uhhh... Ino?"

"Shut up!" Ino hissed to her fa- wait she meant rather _chubby _friend. Choji rolled his eyes at her.

"Ino? Neji has the Byakugan. 360° vision. Most likely he can see us hiding in the bushes."

_Oh yeah._

"So? That Hyuuga guy hasn't said anything yet to us."

Sighing, Choji took another bag of chips from his jacket.

Ino always wondered where he stuffed food in his jacket.

"How long are we going to be here!"

"Stop whining. I already told you, as long as possible. Also I'm paying you for lunch!" she nearly shrieked at him. Choji made an X with his hands, attempting to ward off violent Ino energies. She whipped her head towards where Neji and Shikamaru were playing GO. It appeared that they didn't notice anything.

Neji's white eyes were concentrating on the game. His long raven hair was tied loosely. While Shikamaru was watching the clouds until Neji made his move. She felt like pulling the topknot of his spiky ponytail.

_Why is Shika interacting with my enemy?_

Three more minutes of watching the two genins playing that game, Ino was getting bored sitting in the dirt.

Choji finished his third bag of chips eating with her for the past half and hour. He was happy that Ino was nice enough to pay for his meal. He shuddered to himself. Playing GO with Shika was hard. He would never win against a genius and he knew that Shika let him win sometimes, so his feelings wouldn't be hurt.

Ino groaned_. Uggh. This is pointless._ _I should have thought ahead and planned this._

Ino stood up and grabbed Choji's larger hand, hauling him from his sitting position. "Let's go."

"Yay! Food!"

0o0o0o0

It didn't feel right to treat Choji to that barbeque place when neither Asuma or Shikamaru wasn't with them. It was team 10's place. Therefore she decided to drag him to that ramen shop. It was cheap and thus Choji could eat as many bowls as he liked.

It was already Choji's third bowl but it was only Ino's first bowl. She stared at the ramen. She wasn't very hungry. Only pissed off.

Shikamaru strolled into the ramen shop. There was a twitch in his left cheek. "_Ino_."

"Yes?" She asked as sugary as possible. Ino flipped her long shiny blond hair that was in a ponytail over one shoulder. She batted her eyelashes to look innocent as possible.

"This is so troublesome... Why were you spying on Neji and I during our game of GO?"

"We weren't in the bushes spying on you guys!"

He rolled his brown eyes. Shikamaru stuffed his hands in his pockets, before opening his mouth to speak, "Neji has the Byakugan, and we could hear your loud and obnoxious screeching."

The blond huffed, crossing her arms. "It wasn't just me. Choji was there as well."

Shikamaru lazily raised a brow, waiting for her to elaborate.

She opened her mouth hesitantly. How could she explain that she secretly loathed Neji Hyuuga! The annoying badass ignored her during her time of need. He resisted her charm! However, the one thing about him that aggravated her was that he didn't bother helping her during her time of need. It had been two months ago and she accidentally misplaced her bracelet that Shikamaru and Choji bought for her. It had been raining and Neji was the only one around. She asked him to help search for it but he plainly said, "_No" _and left.

Also, what irritated Ino was that Neji was trying to out-angst Sasuke. Only Sasuke could be the angstiest pre-teenager of Konoha!

Her fist slammed the table. Other patrons of the small dinner turned to glance at her. " I loathe Neji! The hate that I feel for him is indescribable. You _so_ wouldn't understand! You're a guy!"

"Yeah..." Shika muttered, scratching his head, confused. She wasn't making any sense to him. He would never understand the female mind, no matter how much of a genius he was. "Uhh... try not to disturb us next time. Okay?"

"What, you're going to continue being friends with him! Even when I told you how much I dislike the arrogant bastard! I've know you since we were younger, and we've been friends _way_ longer!" Her voice had gone several octaves higher. A surge of jealousy overwhelmed her.

"Sasuke is an arrogant bastard. _You_ still like him."

Her icy pale blue eyes glared at him. She grabbed his mesh shirt. "Never call Sasuke-kun a _bastard_."

He held up his hands to calm her down. Shikamaru should have never tried to speak with her from the beginning. "Sorry. Sorry. Anyways, Neji and I are not friends. "

Ino inspected him carefully. He wasn't very sincere but she accepted his half-felt apology. She smirked. He knew she had all the power to beat the shit out of him. She slowly let go of him. "You better be sorry."

Shikamaru waved to her and left the restaurant.

Choji's mouth was wide open, chewing ramen as he gawked at her. "What?" Ino snapped at him. Boys could never understand what a girl was feeling.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji patiently waited outside the restaurant.

Nara Shikamaru exited the dinner. A tired expression appeared on his face "This was too troublesome. Did you hear all that?"

"It was hard not to. You realized you're one hell of a whipped ninja." He said, smirking.

"Hn."

Both began the walk to the hill where they would continue with their game. So far, Neji had been unsuccessful to beat the lazy shadow-user. It was 4 to 0. He blamed the blond girl for hiding in the bushes and making so much of a racket. It had been a distraction. Didn't she realize that he had the Byakugan and he could see behind his head?

"May I ask what you did to her?" Shikamaru asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Neji paused for a moment, attempting to recall exactly what he did to piss off the blond girl. He couldn't remember a time when he interacted with the Yamanaka girl. They hadn't been in the same classes. Wait- -there was the time he vaguely remembered that it was raining and seeing her in the rain. She asked him something and he told her no. Neji had to go meet with his teammates. He did not want to be late, especially when his teacher was an annoying green spandex-wearing man, who blabbered on about crap he did not care about. His other teammate was an annoying green spandex-wearing kid who blabbered about crap.

"I think I refused to help her with something, one time... Other than that I can't recall."

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. "Ino's hard to figure out. You probably did nothing to antagonize her. She's just PMS-ing"

"That's true. This time I'll defeat you at GO." Neji said coldly smiling.

Shikamaru scoffed.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The END of this story!

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

* * *

I hope I didn't make Ino too melodramatic. Or any of the other people too out of character. 

My cruddy one-shot.

I don't really think that I could continue wit this story...

**REVIEW!**

LATER : )


End file.
